¡¡¡¿Padres!
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: ABANDONADO Los elegidos se han vuelto mayores... ¿pero estan preparados para tener, de un día para otro, hijos adolescentes? Ligeron cambios en el capítulo 5!
1. Viaje al¿futuro?

**¡¡¡¿Padres?!!!**

****

**Capitulo 1:**** Viaje al…¿futuro?**

****

El rubio corrió con violencia un mechón de cabello que le dificultaba la visión. Al instante, continuó escribiendo, con una prisa que era casi enfermiza.

- Takeru…- lo llamó una voz de mujer.

- A… oy… (Traducción "Ya Voy")- respondió Takaishi, concentradísimo en su trabajo.

- Pues tu decides. Tarda dos milésimas más de lo debido y Taichi se comerá tu parte.

Hubiera querido continuar escribiendo, pero el reclamo de su estómago fue más fuerte que el de su cerebro. Dejo la pluma con desgano y se dispuso a ir hacia el living

Se encontró con que su cuñado, su hermano y sus amigos ya estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando un partido de fútbol. Los saludó con un gesto y se dejo caer, cansado, en una silla vacía

- Takeru, parece que vinieras de correr una maratón y no de escribir un libro- se burló Daisuke.

- Es más o menos lo mismo… 

- ¡Adivina quien zoy!- unas manos pequeñas le cubrieron los ojos.

- Mmmmmm…- Takeru simuló que el acertijo le era muy difícil de resolver. Palpó las manitos con las suyas propias y dijo:- Pues no lleva anillo, así que debe de ser una preciosísima soltera… ¡Oh, lo tengo! Debe de ser la princesa Camila.-Takeru se dio vuelta para acariciar y besar el rostro de una pequeñita de unos tres años, de cabello castaño y grandes ojos rojizos.- ¿Cómo ha estado mi sobrina favorita?

- Tiíto… soy la única zobrina que tienez…

- u_u Que perspicaz que es esta niña. Seguro que no salió a ti, Taichi.

- Cierra la boca usurpa hermanas.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Cuñadito de mi alma!

- Takeru… soy el único cuñado que tienes…

- ^^U Ug… parece que es cosa de familia… Y hablando de eso- Takeru se giró a mirar a su hermano- ¿Dónde esta mi adorada cuñada?

- Afuera… parece que a Mimi le ha pegado muy duro eso de la maternidad…

- ¡Oye!- el pelirrojo se hizo notar por primera vez.

- No te preocupes, a todas les pasa igual. Con el correr del tiempo se irán acostumbrando.-Ichijouji hablaba como si fuera un experimentado en el tema.

- Pero en realidad Mimi tiene razón… un hijo te cambia completamente la vida- opinó Jyou.

- Ni que lo digas.- acotó Taichi.

- A propósito, ¿ dónde están las flamantes madres y sus respectivos retoños?

- En la cocina. En el patio. En la habitación.- Ken, Jyou y Taichi respondieron al mismo tiempo,

- A ver, a ver. De a uno por vez- pidió Daisuke, levantando las manos en busca de orden.

- Jun esta dando una vuelta con Sean por el jardín.

- Miyako duerme a Alex en la habitación.

- Sora ayuda a Hikari en la cocina, y a Camila ya la has visto.

- Ya, ya. ¿Y el resto?- volvió a interrogar Takaishi. 

- Estás demasiado preguntón el día de hoy, hermanito- se quejó Yamato.

- Es que me gusta saber como están "mis chicas"- explicó el menor.

- Akara ayuda a las "Yagami" con la comida.

- Jiminisu acompaño a Mimi a dar una vuelta.

- Mi Mimi se sentía mareada y salió a tomar aire.

- ¿Mareada?- se extrañó Daisuke- ¿De cuanto esta?

- De seis meses- explicó Koushiro.- Tendremos una preciosa niña.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Niña?!!!!- se asombraron todos.

- ¿Cómo no lo has dicho antes, amigo?

- ¡¡¡Felicitaciones!!!

- Ahora Cami tendrá alguien con quien jugar…

- Espero que no saque el carácter de Mimi…

El pelirrojo fulminó a Yamato con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? Lo digo por tu propio bien, Izzy.

- Si…. Tienes razón- admitió Izzumi, meneando ligeramente la cabeza.- Pero que Mi- chan no se entere que yo he dicho eso. No viviría para contarlo.

- No, ella te ataría a un palo, luego te asaría a fuego lento y te comería como un pollo descuar…- Taichi no pudo terminar de explicar los sufrimientos a los que Tachikawa sometería a Koushiro de enterarse de esa declaración, porque fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermana.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ A COMEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. Instantes después, se escuchó un ruido metálico y Mimi y Jiminisu entraron al comedor. Ambas se sentaron al lado de sus respectivos maridos. Koushiro acarició la voluminosa barriga de la nuevamente castaña. Yamato depositó un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

La comida se veía realmente apetecible. Al parecer, Hikari había hecho un muy buen trabajo (Sin olvidar, por supuesto, la colaboración de Sasaki y de Takenouchi). Cuando estaban por comenzar a comer, Takeru se paró con el vaso en la mano. Todos se detuvieron, sorprendidos. A Taichi y a Daisuke se les caía la baba, pero querían escuchar lo que el dueño de la casa tenía para decirles.

Takeru esperó hasta a estar seguro de que todos le prestaban atención. Luego, con mucho carisma y vocación de orador (que sin duda la escritura había incrementado), comenzó a hablar.

- Amigos, amigas… Familiares, parientes, en fin… gente que quiero: Hace mucho tiempo que no estábamos todos reunidos… Quizás desde el nacimiento de Alex, no lo recuerdo- Inoue afirmó con la cabeza.- Solamente quería pedirles que hiciéramos un brindis. Un brindis por nosotros. Y por nuestros pequeños: por los que están presentes- Takeru le echo un vistazo al cuarto donde su sobrina y Sean Kido miraban televisión -, por los que vienen en camino- miró con dulzura a la futura madre- y por los que estarán con nosotros en un futuro… **un futuro no muy lejano.**

**¡¡¡¡¡KABOOOM!!!!!**

Una detonación ahogo las últimas palabras del rubio. Esta fue precedida por una voz de mujer, que sonaba histérica.

- ¡¡¡¡Te lo dije!!!! ¡¡¡¡Con la magia no se juega!!! ¡¡¡Te lo dije y vos no me escuchaste!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡Cállate de una vez!!!!- la contestó una voz de hombre.

- ¡¡¡¡¡No seas aburrida, Hermione!!!! Veras que no sucede nada extraño.

- Oigan…- fue otra voz de mujer la que hablo esta vez- No escuchan su voz como… ¿amplificada?

Hasta ahí pudieron escuchar los digielegidos. Luego, el comedor de los Takaishi comenzó a desaparecer. Todos tuvieron la sensación de que volaban muy rápidamente hacia delante. A su alrededor, pasaban manchas de colores borrosos. Estuvieron así durante un largo rato, una hora tal vez. Mimi perdió el conocimiento y Koushiro debió sujetarla para que no cayera, aunque Taichi no estaba muy seguro de que podría caer a algún lugar en esa oscuridad total. Se preguntó como podría el pelirrojo con la carga de su mujer, que tenía seis meses de embarazo, cuando él no podía con su propio cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para evitar vomitar y, de repente, de la misma misteriosa manera en que todo había empezado, la pesadilla terminó.

Estaban en una habitación muy amplia. Evidentemente, el cuarto de una adolescente, por las fotos y leyendas que colgaban de la pared. Sobre la cama, había una guitarra eléctrica.

Poco a poco, Mimi fue recobrándose. No preguntó donde estaban, porque los ojos de Koushiro contenían todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Ninguno de los digielegidos hablaba. Estaban llenos de dudas y de miedo, pero no tenían ni siquiera el suficiente valor para pronunciarlos. 

"Por favor, por favor. Necesitamos algo que nos de al menos una señal de donde nos encontramos" suplicaba Hikari. Como respondiendo a sus ruegos, la puerta fue abierta con violencia.

Por ella entro una adolescente y, furiosa, se sentó sobre la cama y apoyó la espalda en la pared, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Yamato intentó acercarse a la joven, después de todo no tendría mas de veinte años, para preguntarle donde estaban, pero en cuanto pudo verla mejor, se quedo sin aliento.

_Era idéntica a Jiminisu._

La misma piel canela, el mismo largo y espeso cabello castaño oscuro, los mismos labios… Si no la conociera bien, hasta podría decir que era ella, con cinco años menos. 

Retrocedió, y por lo que pudo ver en las caras de sus amigos, todos se habían dado cuenta del increíble parecido. Nadie decía nada. Solo Jiminisu murmuraba un continuo "No puede ser… No soy yo… Y sin embargo, es tan parecida…"

Al parecer, la muchacha no había notado su presencia, porque ella también rumoreaba entre dientes. De pronto y sin previo aviso, abrió los ojos. 

Todos esperaban un par de ojos chocolate. Tímidos, tristes, pícaros, dulces, con cualquier expresión. Pero chocolate. Decididamente, nadie se esperaba un par de faroles color cielo. 

"Repasemos" pensó en su cabeza Kamiya "esta chica es muy parecida a mi, pero tiene ojos azules. Eso solo puede significar UNA cosa…" el cuerpo de la morena se estremecía al entender lo que acaba de descubrir, y miraba a su marido, sin creerlo del todo aún "Este chica es mi hija… y de Yamato"

De repente, la habitación y la chica desparecieron. Ahora se encontraban en una habitación completamente blanca, con una enorme pantalla de cine delante suyo. 

- Bienvenidos al futuro, digielegidos.

Todos se voltearon, sorprendidos. Un joven vestido de túnica negra, con cabello azabache y grandes ojos esmeralda, tapados por unos lentes redondos los miraba con aire de superioridad.

********************************************************************************

**Notas de la Autora:**

O_O ¡¡¡Alguien que me diga como pude escribir **ESTO!!!!!**- Estrella señala con un dedo acusador la pantalla de su computadora.

**Amy90:** Pues es muy sencillo… Estabas jugando al básquet y una pelota te golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Eso lo explica todo u_u!!!!

**Amy90:** Si… pero la idea la tenías desde antes, así que esa excusa no te libra del manicomio.

Bueno, si vamos al caso, reserva una habitación doble: porque vos te venís conmigo!!!!!!!

**Amy90: **En eso tenes mucha razón ^^.

A ver… que más tengo que decir…ah, si….Formalidades:

- Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Toei y de Ayikoshi Hongo y los utilizo con el único fin de cof, cof***intentar***,cof, cof entretener.

- Los personajes de Harry Potter tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Y un agradecimiento especial a:

- Hikari Takaishi Y. (Dragon ^^) que es la creadora de Jiminisu Kamiya y Akara Sasaki. Por lo tanto, ellas tampoco me pertenecen, pero las tomo prestadas. (¡¡¡¡Gracias, amiga!!!!)

Y ahora pues, lo de siempre. Dejen reviews, porque los escritores tenemos "muchas" cualidades, pero una de ellas no es leer la mente u_u, así que necesitamos que nos digan si les gusto o no, dar sugerencias y lo que quieran.

Bueno… A ver… el próximo capitulo se titulara: **"Explicaciones"** (Jeje, obvio), y aún no esta escrito, así que quiza tarde algún tiempo en seguirlo. 

**ATENCION!!!! PEDIDO DE AUXILIO!!!!!: ¡¡NECESITO NOMBRES MASCULINOS Y FEMENINOS EN JAPONÉS CON URGENCIA!!!!!! SI NO, SEGUIRE UTILIZANDO LOS NOMBRES EN CASTELLANO QUE LE ASIGNE A CADA PERSONAJE.**

Creo que eso es todo, así que me despido hasta la próxima,

**Estrella de la Tarde**

**¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!**


	2. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya todos sabemos de quien soy. Los Personajes de H. P. son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Tampoco me pertenecen Cyllan, Tarod, Sashka (en el muuuuuuy hipotético caso de que llegara a nombrarla) , etc.  son propiedad de Louise Cooper. Jiminisu y Akara  son propiedad de mi amiga Dragon.

**Notas iniciales:** La verdad, es que esto ya esta bastante deformado de cómo era originalmente.: Iba a ser solo un fic cómico de cómo se las ingeniarían los digielegidos para ser padres, pero me quedo bien la intervención de los brujos, y la dejé. Las intervenciones que agregaré hoy quería ponerlas de puro capricho, pero me vinieron como anillo al dedo.

Para las pobres almas desamparadas que lean este fic (por cierto, gracias Hickisu Misaki por el review !!!!), hago estas **ACLARACIONES**:

**Tarod:** Bien… es muy difícil describirlo. Tarod es, en realidad, la encarnación de uno de los Siete Dioses del Caos (o sea que es malo, en esa estúpida separación que existe entre "El Bien y El Mal"), el Señor del Tiempo ,en el cuerpo de un poderosísimo hechicero veinteañero de cabellos azabache y ojos esmeralda (==) Ha olvidado su verdadero origen y lleva su alma maléfica en una piedra preciosa incrustada en un anillo, que es su fuente de poder. Al recordar su pasado, niega su pertenencia al Caos y trata de demostrarlo con actos de extrema fidelidad hacia el Orden (hasta el punto de querer sacrificar la piedra). Al volver a convertirse en parte del Caos, no abandona ciertos _sentimientos_ y _emociones_ humanas que ha aprendido ha sentir. En pocas palabras, Tarod es la fusión perfecta entre el Dios, el demonio y el hombre.

**Cyllan Anassan****: **Cyllan es una vaquera (oigan, no me miren mal, hablo en serio) valiente y fiel. No es graciosa, hermosa ni inteligente, pero Tarod se ha enamorado perdidamente de ella. Ella hace de todo con tal de conseguir su bienestar, y más de una vez trató de suicidarse para que Tarod pudiera escapar, ya que ella era la garantía para su "buen comportamiento". Ha decidido seguirlo hasta más allá de la muerte, e incluso deja atrás su mortalidad y pasa a ser parte del Reino del Caos, con tal de seguir con él para siempre. Es simple, ingeniosa y un tanto impulsiva. Su cabello rubio da la impresión de ser casi blanco ("_porque así logra un perfecto equilibrio con Tarod"_, palabras de la autora) y posee grandes ojos ambarinos.

**Sashka Veyvil Saravin:** Si existe en el mundo un personaje odioso, es ella. Solo merecen estar a su altura Malommyotismon, Devimon, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Umbridge y algún otro grande de la maldad. Es una chica de la "alta sociedad", hermosa y calculadora. Tarod la amo durante un tiempo, pero ella lo traicionó por quedar bien delante del Sumo Iniciado (ver **Keridil**). Aunque nunca amó a Tarod, no pudo soportar que ella amara a otra, y a finales del último libro, mata a Cyllan (que, gracias al cielo, es revivida por Yandros, el hermano de Tarod, Señor de la Vida y la Muerte). Tarod la tortura, la hace morir de una manera miserable y la envía al peor de los Siete Infiernos, pero nada es suficiente para castigarla ¬¬.

**Keridil**** Toln:** Sumo Iniciado del Círculo ("grupo" de grandes hechiceros servidores de los dioses del Orden, al que pertenece Tarod), asume este cargo, al morir su padre, víctima de un error involuntario de Tarod. Era el primer y mejor amigo del hechicero de cabellos azabache, pero no pudo resistir semejante golpe y ordenó ejecutarlo, aunque pidió que no se lo hiciera sufrir. Al fallar este intento, mando a realizar el ritual ceremonial. Gran error, porque Tarod junto la energía necesaria para detener el tiempo y sumir al Castillo en un limbo al que nadie podía llegar (excepto Cyllan, por esas cosas extrañas de la vida,) Quiere tiernamente a Sashka y no sospecha de sus malvadas intenciones hasta el final. Cuando el Caos pasa a dominar el mundo, decide mantenerse fiel a sus dioses. Tarod lo deja vivir para "mantener el equilibrio", y en honor a su vieja amistad, porque ambos hubieran querido que las cosas fueran diferentes.

**¡¡¡¿Padres?!!!**

**Capitulo 2:**** Explicaciones**

****

- Bienvenidos al futuro, digielegidos.

Todos se voltearon, sorprendidos. Un joven vestido de túnica negra, con cabello azabache y grandes ojos esmeralda, tapados por unos lentes redondos los miraba con aire de superioridad.

Ninguno caía en la cuenta. ¿Futuro, les había dicho? No, no podía ser. Y sin embargo… _esa chica…_

- Dios mío Harry, tienes menos tacto que un rinoceronte.- una chica esbelta y de cabello castaño muy enmarañado apareció como de la nada, para reprocharle al de cabellos azabaches.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué les mintiera, Hermione?

- No es mala idea- un pelirrojo salió del mismo lugar por el que había venido la castaña. – ¿Qué dirías tú si de repente se te aparecen un par de locos vestido de manera excéntrica y te dicen_ "Buenas tardes, Harry, ¿sabías que eres padre?"._

El moreno se quedo sin palabras.

_Un momento, un momento, un momento,_ pensó Yamato, _¿cómo que **PADRES**?_

- Disculpen…- Hikari se acercó tímidamente y tocó al pelirrojo en la espalda, para que él se volteara a mirarla.- ¿Podría hacerles una pregunta?

La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró, resignada.

El de lentes aún parecía un poco traumado.

Solo el de ojos azules le sonrió, y respondió amablemente.

- Las que quieras.

Entonces, se produjo la _avalancha._

Las catorce personas rodearon a los tres muchachos, alteradísimas y hablando todas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- ¿Cómo llegamos?

- ¿Quién nos trajo?

- ¿Cómo que Padres?

- ¿Cómo que el futuro?

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el Mundo Digital?

Los hechiceros levantaron los brazos, en señal de rendición, y trataron de poner un poco de orden.

- ¡¡¡¡De a uno por vez, de a uno por vez, por favor!!!!!

- **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!!!!!!!!**- una autoritaria voz de hombre rompió el batifondo.****

Las diecisiete personas de la sala se volvieron a ver el lugar donde ya estaban acostumbrados a ver salir a nuevos personajes.

El de cabello azabache entrecerró sus ojos esmeralda, receloso, y murmuró, con la voz sibilante y cargada de odio:

- _Tu…_

- Si, soy yo, por mucho que te pese.- __

Él que había hablado era un hombre alto que se encontraba apoyado, con los brazos cruzados, contra lo blanco, que al parecer estaba hecho de algo lo suficientemente resistente como para sostenerlo. Iba vestido del mismo color que su cabello, negro azabache, que llevaba algo alborotado. Hubiera parecido el hermano gemelo del muchacho de anteojos, si no fuera porque en sus ojos esmeralda resplandecía una mirada que nada tenía de humano.__

- Y respondiendo a sus preguntas, les diré, primero que nada, que no estamos en un lugar definido. Estamos en el _limbo._ Aquí nada tiene existencia concreta y el _tiempo_ no transcurre.  Segundo, permítanme presentarnos. El pelirrojo de muchas pecas es Ronald Weasley, Ron para los amigos.- Ron arqueó una ceja, en símbolo de disgusto, pero no profirió ninguna queja- La muchacha es Hermione Granger, pero pueden decirle "Herm" o "Mione"- Hermione le dirigió una débil sonrisa, incapaz de replicar- Para continuar, ese _intento fallido_ de ser humano, que podría ser mi hermano, pero que gracias al Infierno no lo es, y que se hace el "Yo Gran Super-Poderoso", es Harry Potter.

- _Yo también te quiero_- murmuró el de lentes.

El aparecido le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica, antes de proseguir con su discurso.

- Ellas- dijo, e hizo que entre sus manos apareciera una bola de fuego verde, en la que se veía la imagen de dos muchachas, conversando amenamente- Son Virginia "Ginny" Weasley- señaló a una pelirroja, que se encontraba sentada en un sofá- y Cyllan- esta vez señaló a una mujer de unos veintipico de años, con el cabello casi blanco- Es la única que viene de mi mundo. Y por último, yo soy Tarod.

- Pero…- objeto Jyou. Todo ese enredo de nombres comenzaba a marearlo.

Tarod lo calló con una mirada que mataba.

- Silencio- ordenó- Nadie dirá nada hasta que yo haya respondido todas sus preguntas. Por el momento, creemos que esto no tiene nada que ver con el mundo Digital, aunque no estamos muy seguros. Lo que si sabemos, es que están aquí por la culpa y la mala acción de ellos- señaló con un dedo acusador a Harry y a Ron, que se hicieron los desentendidos.- Haciendo un experimento para tratar de hacer que un giratiempo viajara hacia al futuro, dejaron "enganchadas" a personas de otro tiempo y otro lugar geográfico, ustedes, y los trajeron a esta época, donde tienen hijos adolescentes. ¿Alguna duda?

Akara levantó tímidamente la mano.

- ¿Qué es un giratiempo?

- _Muggles._- se oyó que susurraba en voz baja el pelirrojo.__

- Un giratiempo es un elemento que permite retroceder en el tiempo.

Jiminisu no pudo resistirse.

- ¿Y cómo es que ellos pueden viajar en el tiempo casi a voluntad?

- Son brujos. Supongo que será un concepto un poco difícil de entender, pero ustedes han vivido cosas muy asombrosas.

Miyako estaba al borde las lágrimas.

- Yo solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Mi hijo esta bien?

- No se hagan problema por eso. Camila, Sean y Alex están en perfectas condiciones, pero los mantenemos dormidos para que no haya ninguna posibilidad de que se encuentren con su "yo" del futuro. Comprendan, son demasiado pequeños para poder entenderlo.

El alma de Jun, Sora y Miyako volvió a sus respectivos cuerpos.

Taichi se mantenía en un rincón, callado y pensativo. Pero de pronto, explotó.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que haces **t** aquí?

- _Yo_, como tú dices_, _ soy el Señor del Tiempo, y yo **si**puedo **manejar completamente a voluntad** el **Tiempo**. He venido a poner Orden.

- Dioses, no creí que viviría para oírte decir eso. Y mira que soy inmortal.

Una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos ambarinos apareció por la puerta tridimensional. Parecería humana si no fuera por su ropa, que, obviamente, provenía del Reino del Caos.

- Ay Cyllan, tú sabes lo que quise decir…

- Si, lo sé, pero no podía desaprovechar esa perfecta oportunidad para fastidiarte.

- Eres terrible, amor mío- Tarod la tomó de la cintura y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

- Formo parte del Caos y encima quieres que sea buena. Es demasiado para mi Tarod.

- Nada lo es. Pero… permíteme presentarte a nuestros nuevos "amiguitos" y de paso también se los presentaré a nuestros queridos hechiceros.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

Tarod fue nombrando a cada digielegido a medida que lo señalaba.

- El de los pelos parados y castaño oscuro es Taichi. El que también los lleva parados, pero rojizos, es Daisuke. El de cabello azulado es Ken. El pelirrojo es Koushiro. El que lleva lentes, Jyou. Y los "hermanitos" son Yamato y Takeru, respectivamente. De parte de las chicas, Sora es la pelirroja, Akara la que podría pasar por mi hermana, Miyako la que tiene tus ojos, Mimi la de la panzota, Jun la versión femenina de Daisuke, Jiminisu la de cabello largo y Hikari la de los ojos miel.

- Encantada- dijo Cyllan, haciendo una leve reverencia al mejor estilo japonés, aunque sus peculiares ojos no decían lo mismo.

_"Todo muy bonito"_ pensó Ken _"Pero si él puede manejar el Tiempo a voluntad. ¿Por qué no regresa todo a la normalidad y asunto terminado?"_

- Tus pensamientos no son privados, Ichijouji.

Ken se volteó, asustado. Cyllan lo miraba fijamente, y él no pudo resistir esa mirada intensa, que penetraba más allá de su cuerpo, llegando hasta su mente y su alma. _(Ah! Me olvide de decirlo! Aún antes de ser inmortales, tanto Tarod como Cyllan poseían poderes psíquicos y telepáticos )_

- Es lo que pensamos hacer en este preciso momento.

Tarod cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tocó, casi como un acto reflejo, la mano izquierda, donde antaño llevaba el anillo que contenía su alma y era su fuente de poder.

Un aura negra y aterrorizante comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, comprendida por millares de figuras dantescas. Cyllan dirigió una última y amenazadora mirada a Ken, antes de unirse a Tarod, para incrementar así esa fuente de energía maligno.

Poco a poco, el piso de los digielegidos comenzaba a contraerse hacia abajo, y las paredes se les volvían borrosas. _Ese poder los estaba succionando…_

Repentinamente, todo volvía a la normalidad. El impacto agarró a todos por sorpresa y los dejo por el piso, como un tremendo sacudón. Mimi no puso resistir el golpe y cayó completamente desmayada. Hermione evitó que chocara contra el piso con un hábil movimiento de varita.

Agitado y sudoroso, Tarod se encontraba de rodillas en frente suyo. A una corta distancia, Cyllan estaba completamente desvanecida. Una vez, había servido momentáneamente de médium para que Tarod volviera del limbo en el que estaban encerrados por un corto lapso de tiempo, y casi no había podido resistirlo. De haber sido mortal, este esfuerzo la habría matado.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué sucedió?!!!!!!- Koushiro estaba histérico. Se había mantenido al margen del asunto, pero ahora que la salud de Mimi y de su hija entraban en riesgo, no se había podido contener.

- No… lo…sé…- las palabras del hechicero eran entrecortadas, y parecía que le costaba pronunciar cada una de ellas.

A gatas, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la rubia, que la poderosa fuerza había arrastrado varios metros más lejos. Poso su mano sobre la frente femenina y una luz verde brotó de su palma. Pronuncio unas palabras de un idioma extraño en voz muy baja. Lentamente, Cyllan abrió los ojos.

Parecía un animal asustado y encogido. Llevaba el cabello enmarañado, la piel pálida sudorosa y los ojos ambarinos dilatados. Su voz era casi un susurro.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Tarod?

- Lo sentiste, ¿verdad, amor mío? ¿Sentiste la llamada de Yandros?

- P…por supuesto que si. Pero… ¿por qué?

- No lo sé, pero mi hermano debe tener un muy buen motivo para pedirme que detenga el regreso del tiempo, con todo lo que esto conlleva.

**Notas de la Autora: **

A que este capítulo fue un Infierno, ¿Verdad que si?. ¡Y seguirán apareciendo personajes!

Cualquier duda que tengan, pueden consultármela a:

eowynsoyyohotmail.com

              o

fskoropadcnba.uba,ar

¿Qué problemas tendrá Yandros? ¿_Quién es_ Yandros, para empezar por ahí? ¿Cómo lo solucionaran, sea lo que sea? ¡¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo (Siempre tuve ganas de decir eso ==) y no se olviden de dejar review!

Gracias por leer,

**Estrella de la tarde1**


	3. ¡¡¡¡¿PADRES!

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya todos sabemos de quien soy. Tampoco me pertenecen Cyllan, Tarod, Yandros, etc.  son propiedad de Louise Cooper. Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la gran ídolo J. K. Rowling. Jiminisu y Akara  son propiedad de mi amiga Dragon.

**Notas Iniciales:** para mi cof cof "público"cof cof, que es exclusivamente chileno (), voy a responder ahora sus reviews:

**Lovely Flowewr: **¡Vecina! Así como tu te has acostumbrado a mis historias, yo me he acostumbrado también a tus reviews (ya me estas malcriando ;}) Si tienes algún problema con los personajes de HP, pregúntamelas en un review o a mi e-mail, que me dará mucho gusto el poder ayudarte. ¡Nos vemos!

**CoNnY-B: **si, si es enredada y extraña, misteriosa, etcétera. Pero…  ¿quién te manda a vos a hacerme caso cuando te pido que leas una historia (sobre todo una mia )? Jeje, sabes que siempre me gustan tus comentarios. Cariños.

**¡¡¡¿Padres?!!!**

****

**Capitulo 3:**** ¡¡¡¿Padres?!!!**

****

- No lo sé, pero mi hermano debe tener un muy buen motivo para pedirme que detenga el regreso del tiempo, con todo lo que esto conlleva.

Luego de pronunciadas estas palabras, el joven cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Al instante, un ente magnífico y caótico había aparecido a su lado.

Era exactamente igual a Tarod, pero sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos, camaleónicos: pasaban con increíble facilidad del azul claro al negro, del carmesí al castaño. En estos momentos, su boca cruel estaba suavizada y sonreía con cariño a su hermano predilecto.

- ¿Qué sucede Tarod?

- Creí que iba a hacer yo quien hiciera esa pregunta- se burló el azabache.

- ¡Ah! Te refieres a lo del Tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. ¿A que más iba a ser?- intervino la rubia. En los ojos de la aparición brilló una tenue alegría y se acercó a besar con cariño a su "cuñada".

Cyllan le esquivo la cara, pero sin mostrar recelo o resentimiento.

- Aún no te acostumbras, ¿verdad?- preguntó, divertido, el ser.

- No tengo un buen recuerdo Yandros- la de ojos ambarinos alzó su brazo izquierdo, logrando que cayera la manga de su túnica. Esto dejo al descubierto la cicatriz de una quemadura, larga y oscura, que manchaba su piel blanca.

El ser rió con ganas, pero apoyó su mano en la quemadura y esta desapareció al instante.

- Sin rencores, Cyllan.

- Hace tiempo que desaparecieron los para contigo, Yandros.

- Muy linda toda esta conversación familiar- interrumpió Tarod- pero creo que no te has presentado Yandros.

- ¡Muy cierto!- se disculpó el rubio y, volviéndose a mirar a los digielegidos y a los brujos, dijo- Mi nombre es Yandros, Señor de la Vida y de la Muerte, hermano gemelo de Tarod.

El grupo murmuró algo ininteligible, pero que, con mucha buena voluntad, podría haberse interpretado como un "Mucho gusto".

- Completadas ahora las formalidades, vamos a lo importante- pidió Yandros- Acérquense, por favor.

Los hombres y mujeres se acercaron a paso lento y desconfiado. Hermione hizo aparecer una butaca donde podría acomodarse cómodamente la recién recuperada Mimi.

- Como ya sabrán- inició- lo que mi hermano y Cyllan querían, era volver el tiempo a la normalidad. Sin embargo, eso es **imposible.**- en contra de lo que se podía presuponer, Yandros se puso un tanto nerviosos- Verán, tamaño cambio ha producido un desequilibrio importante en el tiempo, y sus "yo" del futuro (que ahora están en el pasado), han perdido la memoria.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala. Ni una sola idea cruzó por la cabeza de los digielegidos.

- Por lo tanto, ellos deben volver a vivir su vida, de una manera acelerada, claro esta. Pero, mientras tanto, ustedes deben ocupar su lugar… **en el futuro.**

- ¿C…co…como se supone que ha… haremos e…e…eso?- interrogó, espantado, Daisuke.

- Simple. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y, ocasionalmente Tarod y Cyllan, les brindarán la información necesaria.

Sin más preámbulos, el dios despareció.

Los brujos y los seres del Caos intercambiaron miradas. ¿En que se habían metido?

**Notas de la Autora: **

Capítulo increíblemente corto, pero muy fundamental. En el siguiente, comenzaran las presentaciones.

Ahora bien, a ustedes les toca decidir como quieren que presente a los chicos: separados por sexo (mujeres por un lado, varones por el otro), de mayor a menor (o de menor a mayor), en orden alfabético o separados por familia (los "Yagami" por un lado, los "Izzumi"por otro, etc.) Por favor, dejenme un review con sus opiniones.

**Gracias por leer**

**Estrella de la Tarde**


	4. Los Yagami Takenouchi

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya todos sabemos de quien soy. Tampoco me pertenecen Cyllan, Tarod, Yandros, etc.  son propiedad de Louise Cooper. Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la gran ídolo J. K. Rowling. Jiminisu y Akara  son propiedad de mi amiga Dragon.

**Notas iniciales: **Luego de pasarme horas interminables revisando paginas de Internet sobre nombres, encontré una lista decente de nombres japoneses. Luego de quemarme los ojos leyendo como 18 mil nombres, encontré una bonita cantidad que era de mi agrado (aunque aún no consigo significados!!!). Por eso, ahora:

Camila (Yagami Takenouchi), es **HARUMI.**

Alex (Ichijouji Inoue), es **HYOTARO**

Sean (Kido Motomiya),** es KYOSHI.**

Dentro de poco tiempo, volveré a subir los capítulos anteriores, modificados. Perdón por las molestias!!!!

**¡¡¡¿Padres?!!!**

****

**Capitulo 4:**** Los "Yagami Takenouchi"**

****

- Esperen un momento. Tendremos que vivir realmente, ¿en el futuro?- este concepto aún no era completamente comprendido por Sora.

- Mira que hemos vivido cosas extrañas- acotó Miyako- pero _esto…_

- ¿Cuántos años se supone que son?- interrogó Koushiro, quien ya había empezado a hacer cálculos.

Ninguno de los presentes les contestó. Ron y Harry estaban algo shockeados. Tarod murmuraba entre dientes, evidentemente enfadado. Cyllan se limitaba a sonreír. Hermione había desaparecido para ir en busca de la pelirroja faltante.

A los pocos instantes (aunque suena absurdo referirse en esos términos en un lugar donde el tiempo no existe) Virginia y la castaña regresaron. Weasley parecía muy tranquila y sonreía a cada rato., Hermione, en cambio, se retorcía las manos del nerviosismo.

- Soy Virginia Weasley- la pelirroja se refirió al grupo de digielegidos- Mucho gusto.

El grupo asintió con la cabeza.

Harry se acercó a ella, temblando. Con delicadeza, la tomó de las manos.

- Gin- le dijo- Veras… hubo un pequeño inconveniente y…

- Debemos guiar a estas pobres víctimas en su vida futura, lo sé- lo interrumpió la muchacha.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- se asombró su hermano.

- Fácil, Ron- respondió la menor- ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?

- Bueno, basta ya de tonterías- los interrumpió Tarod- Es hora de que empecemos pronto con nuestra tarea.

Harry le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Como quieras- lo apoyó Cyllan.

- Por favor, acérquense- llamó el Dios a los digielegidos- Y _ustedes_- señaló al brujo de cabellos azabache y al pelirrojo con un dedo atemorizante- Hagan aparecer unas sillas.

- Vaya poder divino- su burló Harry, mientras cumplía el mandato de Tarod.

Cuando los hechiceros hubieron hecho aparecer todos los asientos, Cyllan los acomodó mentalmente frente a la pantalla del lugar (Jeje, apuesto a que ya se habían olvidado de ella…)

Todos los digielegidos tomaron asiento. En cambio, las sillas de los brujos y de los seres del Caos se hallaban frente a ellos, de espaldas a la pantalla.

- Antes que nada…- comenzó el de cabello azabache.

- ¿Cuántos años avanzaremos?- volvió a preguntar Koushiro, cuyo interrogante había quedado sin respuesta.

Tarod suspiró. Iba a ser peor de lo que imaginaba.

- Taichi- llamó, sobresaltando al castaño- ¿Cuántos años tiene Harumi?

- Dos y medio- respondió inmediatamente Yagami.

- Entonces serían…- el ex Iniciado se detuvo a meditar un instante- … dieciocho años.

A Mimi se le cortó la respiración. Entonces su hija tendría…

- Si, Mimi- la única rubia presente interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de la castaña- Casi dieciocho.

- Pues, como les estaba diciendo- prosiguió Harry- nosotros les daremos toda la información que poseemos respecto a sus hijos. Pero hay cosas- miró acusadoramente a Hikari, sin que nadie pudiera  entender el porque- que deberán descubrir solos.

- Además- lo interrumpió su "hermano gemelo"- deben saber que _no tienen_ hijos varones, sino una sarta de dolores de cabeza, malcriados y odiosos…

- ¡¡¡Tarod!!!- Lo reprendió Cyllan, pero esto no evito que el dios continuara.

- Y _no tienen_ hijas mujeres, sino una bandada de mujeres fatales, feministas y transgresoras…

Todos tragaron saliva. Aunque no se habían tomado demasiado en serio estas palabras, los habían dejado algo asustados. Recién caían en la cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que debían llevar sobre sus espaldas. Y no sabían si estaban preparados para hacerlo…

- Tarod, piensa en Themila- le recordó la rubia, para tranquilizar la "sed de sangre" del azabache.

- Si… Themila…- el rostro del dios perdió la tensión y una sonrisa acudió a su boca, mientras su mente se perdía en buenos recuerdos…

- Pues bien- Hermione interrumpió el silencio, pues si no se haría eterno- hecha estas "aclaraciones"- Miró con algo de fastidio al de cabello azabache, quien le dedico una sonrisa- vamos a proseguir a presentarles a sus hijos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Los digielegidos estaban esperando, expectantes. Los presentadores no sabían como continuar.

Finalmente, Ginny tomó el control.

- Taichi, Sora- los aludidos la miraron fijamente- Ustedes ya conocen a su pequeña hija…- la pelirroja consultó un pedazo de papel que llevaba en la mano derecha- Harumi- ambos asintieron- pero deben conocerla… en un futuro…

Repentinamente, las luces se apagaron. Ronald se acercó a la pantalla y la encendió.

****

Apareció en ella una joven de aproximadamente veinte años. El cabello castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros y en esos momentos, ocultaba su rostro, puesto que estaba inclinada sobre una mesa.

- i Oh, si!- dijo de repente, y palmoteó satisfecha.- ¡A mamá va a encantarle!

El corazón de Sora dio un vuelco. Aún no la había reconocido, pero ya la sentía tan suya… No le quedaba ninguna duda de que esa era su hija. Con el alma dándole brincos, apretó con fuerza la mano de Taichi.

Por fin, la joven levanto la vista y pudieron contemplar sus grandes y hermosos ojos rojizos, que todos reconocían como tan de la pequeña Yagami. Tenía la piel morena y la naricita respingona de su tía. Sus manos eran hábiles y cuidadosas, de dedos largos, como se podía apreciar cuando garabateaba rápidamente sobre una hoja de papel. Su sonrisa derrochaba miel y azúcar.

- ¿Listo, preciosa?- la cabeza de Taichi se asomo por la puerta. Los años no habían pasado por él  sin dejar rastro, pero la madurez le sentaba como anillo al dedo. Las arrugas de su frente eran tan solo una señal de lo mucho que había aprendido. Sus ojos, sin embargo, mostraban la misma felicidad y las mismas ganas de vivir de cuando tenía once años y vivía aventuras en el mundo digital.

El Taichi del pasado se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión. Pero su pelirroja  lo tranquilizó, diciéndole al oído, _"Para mi, siempre seguirás siendo guapo"_

- Claro- respondió la castaña, con el mismo tono cómplice que su padre había utilizado.

- Pues guarda todo pronto, porque mama y Satoshi ya han llegado.

Riéndose y bromeando, padre e hija escondieron los papeles dentro del armario.

_La transmisión fue interrumpida._

****

- ¡Oye!- se quejó Taichi con el pelirrojo que había cortado la imagen.

- Échale la culpa a él- le respondió Ron, mientras miraba recelosamente a Tarod.

- ¿Qué opinan?- interrogó el Dios.

Todas las caras voltearon a ver a Sora, que solo se limitaba a sonreír, como ida.

- Creo que eso aclara toda la cuestión, Tarod- dijo Harry.

- ¡¡Wau!- dijo el aludido- ¿Desde cuando me dices por mi nombre?

- Desde que es obligatorio que seamos… "colegas"- respondió el de ojos esmeralda, dando la conversación por terminada.

- Harumi Yagami Takenouchi- la castaña rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado- 20 años.

- Puros datos administrativos- se quejo el hechicero pelirrojo- No dicen nada.

- Cierra la boca, Ronald.- Granger lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Y si no que?- la despreció Weasley.

- Si no, **yo** te la cerraré.

- _Quiero ver eso_- le susurró Ginny a Cyllan en el oído.

- Atrévete- la desafió el pelirrojo.

- _Este chico me recuerda demasiado a Mimi_- le confesó Yamato a Jiminisu, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces, la unigénita Granger hizo algo que dejo perplejo a todo el grupo, y a Harry limpiándose los anteojos durante largo rato:

_Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo besó cortamente en los labios._

- ¿En qué estábamos?- preguntó la castaña, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- H…H…Her…Hermione…- dijo Ron tembloroso, mientras mantenía una mano sobre sus labios aún calientes.

La castaña se volteó a mirarlo, para dirigirle una sonrisa seductora, y luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Como estaba diciendo antes de ser… _interrumpida,_- este comentario provoco algunas risas en el grupo, sobre todo en el moreno y la pelirroja, y un fuerte sonrojo en Ronald- Haru, porque así es como le dicen, ¿verdad?- Takeru asintió- es la mayor del grupo, y es como una hermana para todos…

Algunas risas ahogadas interrumpieron a Hermione. La castaña se detuvo, sorprendida.

- Es que eso es algo hereditario- le explicó Mimi, mientras que señalaba a Sora, quien la fulminó con la mirada.

- Ah…- respondió Granger, sin comprender la broma del todo.

- Pues continuando con la muchacha...- interrumpió Virginia, provocando que el silencio volviera a reinar-… no podemos decirles demasiado, ya que los rasgos más importantes de su carácter, así como la manera más adecuada para tratarla, las irán descubriendo con el tiempo, pero podemos afirmarles que:

- Es poseedora de un gran instinto maternal- completo Harry.

- Es "familiera" a mas no poder.

- Heredó, vaya uno a saber de quien, una pasión irrevocable por el fútbol…

Taichi soltó un profundo grito de alegría, mientras la pelirroja meneaba la cabeza, divertida.

- … y de Hikari ese tacto especial para tratar a los niños pequeños- terminó Cyllan.

- Está estudiando psicología y adora la música de…- Hermione se interrumpió- No puedo decirles de quienes, pero pronto lo sabrán.

Nadie añadió nada.

- ¿Eso es todo?- interrogó el moreno, mientras el alma le volvía al cuerpo.- Eso quiere decir que…

- No cantes victoria, Taichi- lo frenó Tarod- Lo que sucede es que nadie se atreve a decírtelo.

- Bueno, yo…- Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. _Muy _nerviosos.- Esperábamos poder evitar ese punto, y que luego…

- ¡¡Aja!!- dijo el azabache, con el tono de quien piensa _"Los agarré con las manos en la masa"_, mientras le pasaba a Cyllan un brazo por los hombros y la atraía a su lado_- ¿_Así que pensaban no decirle que ella y Kyoshi están planeando su boda para cuando ambos terminen sus estudios?

Sora tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. No fue capaz de asimilar esta información, expectante como estaba del ataque de furia de su esposo, pero Taichi si fue capaz de hacerlo… _y cayó redondo al suelo._

- ¡Tai!- Jyou corrió a socorrer a su amigo… _y futuro consuegro…_ no, no, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Gracias a los cuidados del galeno y las caricias de Sora, Yagami volvió en si rápidamente.

- Por favor, dime que no es verdad…- suplicó, al ver a la pelirroja a su lado.

Takenouchi solo se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y sonreírle.

- Mi nena…- se lamentó, al ver que lo que temía era realmente cierto.

- Tai… ya no es una nena… tiene veinte años- trató Sora de hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¡Aunque tenga noventa, para mi seguirá siendo siempre una nena! Nos perdimos su infancia, Sora, ¿entiendes lo que es eso?

- No te preocupes, amor, esto es solo temporal, luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

- ¿Ha sido así de celoso siempre?- interrogó el hechicero pelirrojo.

- Toda la vida- afirmó Yamato- Y no te imaginas lo que era con su hermana…

- Pobre Hikari- se condolió Ron. Virginia se limitó a mirarlo acusadoramente, con una ceja levantada, lo que provoco que Weasley volviera a sonrojarse.

- ¿Koushiro también es así?- preguntó Harry.

- No lo creo. ¿Por qué?- se asombró la morocha de ojos esmeralda.

- Porque así no presenciaremos otro escándalo…

Taichi ya estaba completamente reestablecido y tanto él como Sora ya se habían acomodado en sus asientos para continuar escuchando.

- Pues bien- comenzó Cyllan- ahora viene una parte un tanto más complicada, pues debemos hablarles de alguien que no conocen: Satoshi Yagami Takenouchi.

La pelirroja y el castaño se miraron con incredulidad. _¿Qué…?_

La pantalla se encendió automáticamente, seguramente controlada por el poder mental de Tarod o de la rubia.

****

En ella, los digielegidos pudieron contemplar a un muchacho pelirrojo, con el cabello alborotado y grandes ojos chocolate. A pesar de que aparentaba como dieciocho años, estaba  concentradísimo en un videojuego que jugaba frenéticamente, como si fuera un pequeñuelo de cinco. Reía constantemente, y cada tanto murmuraba.

- Ya verás, Takeshi… Voy a pasarte por encima…

A Hikari, a Sora y a Yamato les recordó tanto a Taichi durante su juventud que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse.

En eso, otra persona entró en la habitación. Llevaba el cabello, del mismo color que el del muchacho, recogido en una cola de caballo y un delantal de cocina cubriendo su delicado vestido floreado. Sus ojos mostraban una ternura que solo puede verse en los ojos de una madre al observar a sus hijos.

Sora se quedo de una sola pieza, pero se relajó al sentir el brazo de su esposo sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Okaasan!- pronunció el chico al verla, mientras una sonrisa acudía a su boca- ¿Cómo esta Haru?

- Estudiando- respondió Sora, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo y lo besaba en la frente- O al menos eso es lo que ella y Tai están tratando de hacerme creer.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa traviesa.

- Así que están ocultándome algo, ¿eh?- la mujer trató de simular enfado.

- Secretos de familia.- le contestó el pelirrojo.

_La transmisión fue interrumpida._

****

- ¿No es completamente adorable, Tai?- preguntó Sora, encantada.

- Absolutamente- coincidió con ella el castaño.- No podría tener una familia mejor.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?- inquirió el menor rubio, aún enternecido por la visión de su futuro sobrino.

- Diecisiete años, y posee una energía que solo es comparable con la de un completo batallón de infantería en pleno combate- le respondió Harry.

- Es muy inquieto y algo impulsivo- agregó Ron.

- Mira quien habla…- se mofó la castaña.

- Pero es capaz de demostrar una gran ternura y madurez cuando es necesario- completó Virginia.

- Está en su último año de Preparatoria y piensa estudiar periodismo.

- Y, según él, ya ha cometido el peor error de su vida- volvió a participar el pelirrojo.

- ¿Ah, si?- se extrañaron todos, mientras Yagami y Takenouchi intercambiaban miradas sorprendidas

- Si: enamorarse de su mejor amiga- Ron le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura a Hermione.

Los digielegidos se echaron a reír. ¿Era solo eso?

- Pues dile entonces que no se preocupe- dijo Ken- parece que es cosa de familia.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Cyllan.

- Porque tanto sus padres como sus tíos han sido mejores amigos durante toda la vida- explicó Miyako.

- ¿De en serio?- se extraño Tarod, mirando a Sora y  Taichi y a Takeru y  Hikari.

- Si- le aseguró Mimi- Puedes ponerle el sello y la firma.

- Pues díganselo ustedes- interrumpió la pelirroja- Porque es terco como una mula.

Otra vez los digielegidos estallaron en risas.

- Otra cualidad hereditaria- explicó Jun.

- No me resulta _nada_ divertido- se quejó el mayor Yagami.

Con el ambiente tan cargado de buen humor, el grupo se dispuso para continuar escuchando.

- Pues bien, entonces, ¿damos por terminada la familia Yagami- Takenouchi?- inquirió Hermione.

- Si- fue la única respuesta de Tarod.

- Espera…- lo interrumpió Sora, con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta de algo muy importante- Diecisiete años…

- Aja- le respondió el Dios.

_"Ya era tiempo de que lo notaras"_

- Entonces… eso quiere decir que…- la pelirroja se puso pálida.

- Si, Sora- la interrumpió la rubia- Aunque no lo notarías hasta dentro de unos dos meses, estás…

- _Embarazada…_- completó Takenouchi, mientras posaba una mano sobre su vientre.

El grupo de presentadores asintió con la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

Taichi abrazó fuertemente a su esposa, escondiendo unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad en la cabellera anaranjada.

Hikari y Jiminisu se acercaron lentamente, para depositar un beso cada una en las mejillas de las morenas, mientras ambas musitaban al mismo tiempo un débil "Felicidades".

Miyako se acercó a Mimi y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pues la castaña estaba demasiado emocionada como para poder hablar.

- Ya lo entenderás cuando seas madre…- le explicó Jun a su cuñada, mientras ambas observaban, sonrientes, la escena.

La morena solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Ejem…- trató de llamar la atención el joven Potter- Lamento interrumpir este momento tan emotivo, pero creo que sería conveniente que continuemos.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Virginia consultó su lista y miró a las próximas _víctimas._

- Yamato… Jiminisu… prepárense para el _suplicio…_

****

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡JAJAJA! ¡Esto está comenzando a gustarme! ¿Será por eso que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora? (Casi diez páginas de Word)

¿Por qué Harry miró a Hikari de manera acusadora?

¿Será cierto lo que dijo Tarod sobre los hijos de los digielegidos?

¿Quién será Themila, que tiene en el Dios un efecto tan relajante?

¿Sobrevivirá Taichi al compromiso de su hija?

¿Por qué Harry teme otro escándalo cuando hablen de los/las/la hijos/as/a de Mimi y Koushiro?

¿Quién es Takeshi?

¿Quién será la "mejor amiga" de Satoshi? (Acepto versiones!!!!)

¿Qué estará tramando la familia Yagami, que dejan a Sora afuera?

¿Por qué Ginny llamó "el suplicio" a los hijos de Yama y Mini? (A ver si adivinan!!!!)

¿Qué más? Ah, si!!! No se porque siento la necesidad de decir esto. En los nombres en castellano, Harumi era Cinthia (en honor a mi "hermana mayor" postiza) Camila (porque siempre me gusto ese nombre) y Satoshi era Nahuel (por un amigo al que hace mucho que no veo y que extraño mucho, y por su significado: "tigre")

Espero sus comentarios!!!!

**Gracias por leer**

**Estrella de la Tarde**

**PD:** Siento el "Detalle" Hr/R, pero no pude resistirme!!!!!

**PD 2: **¿Saben Que? Me he vuelto caprichosa y malcriada. Así que si no recibo por lo menos **1 review** (vamos, ni que pidiera demasiado) no publicaré el próximo capítulo.


	5. Los Isida Kamiya

**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya todos sabemos de quien soy. Tampoco me pertenecen Cyllan, Tarod, Yandros, etc. son propiedad de Louise Cooper. Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de la gran ídolo J. K. Rowling. Jiminisu y Akara son propiedad de mi amiga Dragon.

**¿Padres!**

**Capitulo 5: Los "Ishida Kamiya" **

Jiminisu casi se descompone.

¿P…p..er…dón?- interrogó el rubio, mientras sostenía a la castaña para evitar que esta cayera redondo al piso.

Entonces… eso quiere decir que…

Si- la interrumpió Cyllan- Esa muchacha que vieron ni bien llegar era vuestra hija.

Y…- Kamiya iba a continuar preguntando, pero Tarod la cortó.

Antes de decirte nada, Jimi (y esa confianza? XD) y Yamato, debemos explicarles una bueno… este… _particularidad_ de vuestros hijos, por decirlo de alguna manera.Una vez nacida la hija de Mimi y Koushiro, te darías cuenta de que estas embarazada, Jiminisu.

Ishida y Kamiya intercambiaron una sonrisa nerviosa, pero llena de felicidad.

Y unos meses después, te enterarías de que… bueno… no estabas teniendo un _embarazo normal_…

El miedo se comenzó a pintar en el rostro del a morena, y el rubio la abrazó con fuerza. Jyou se volvió a observarla, preocupado.

Al ver todos esos rostros graves, Hermione se apresuro a aclarar.

¡Pero no se refiere a que tu… bebe… estaba mal, si no a que…! Bueno¿Por qué mejor no lo oímos con tus propias palabras, Jiminisu?- propuso la castaña.

¿Qué…?- se asombro Kamiya

Shhhh…- la invitó Harry al silencio, mientras Ginny encendía la inmensa pantalla.

Esta vez, no fue igual que cuando habían conocido a los hijos de Taichi y Sora. Ahora, se encontraban _dentro_ de la escena, pero al mismo tiempo se hallaban fuera, pues sus "yo" del futuro no podían verlos ni oírlos.

Se hallaban en la casa de de los Izzumi. Daisuke y Taichi se hallaban embobados viendo un partido de fútbol en la televisión, al igual que Miyako y Koushiro, que examinaban un nuevo programa en el ordenador. Un niño pequeño se hallaba sentado en el regazo de la de anteojos. Hikari estaba desparramada por el suelo, jugando a las muñecas con su sobrina. Akara entretenía a Kyoshi contándole una historia. Takeru le leía un manuscrito a Ken, y ambos discutían sobre este. Sora se paseaba por toda la habitación con la bebe de Mimi y Koushiro en brazos, arrullándola para que se durmiera, alegando que debía volverse a poner en forma, mientras Mimi le preparaba la mamadera. Jyou e Iori jugaban un partido de ajedrez, mientras Jun hablaba con el de ojos verdes. Reinaba la armonía y la felicidad en el cuarto, exceptuando el rincón donde un rubio y un moreno se comían las uñas de la angustia…

Yamato parecía dispuesto a comerse a alguien, por eso ni siquiera Takeru o Taichi se animaban a acercársele, y solo Mamoru "aceptaba" su compañía.

_-Nunca, pero nunca más…_- pronunció el rubio con voz temblorosa por la cólera.- _Voy a dejarla que…_

"…que haga lo que quiera".- terminó la frase Kamiya, muy molesto- Lo has dicho un promedio de siete veces en los últimos diez minutos.¿Puedes tranquilizarte, por el amor de Dios?

**-¡No, no puedo!**- le contestó Yamato- ¿Entendes que ella se fue… **_sola_?**

**-¿Y por qué demonios no la acompañaste!**- ambos hombres se habían puesto de pie y ahora gritaban acaloradamente. Algunos de los presentes se volvieron a mirarlos, pero los restantes, acostumbrados a sus gritos, no les prestaron atención. La pequeña Izzumi comenzó a llorar y Mimi, mientras se dirigía a tranquilizar a su hija, que se había salido del control de la pelirroja, les dirigió una mirada furibunda, que ambos ignoraron olímpicamente.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos, tratando de canalizar su ira y así evitar asesinar a su cuñado.

Por que ella no me lo permitió…- murmuró.

_La transmisión fue interrumpida._

¡No!- gritó Yamato- ¡No pueden dejarme así, es demasiada crueldad!

¡No es mi culpa!- le respondió Harry.

Es cierto- se retractó el rubio. Se dio vuelta y tomo a su mujer de las manos.- Jimi… ¿por qué eres tan malvada? No sé que es lo que no me has permitido, pero se nota que voy a sufrir muuuucho…

¡Oye!- se soltó Jiminisu- Seguramente, debes de haber hecho algo **muuuuy malo**…

Futuros problemas conyugales para después, por favor-los interrumpió Tarod- Ahora, si no es demasiada molestia, quisiera mostrarles el porque de esa escena que acabamos de ver.

La sala quedó en silencio.

Bien, Yamato- Jiminisu apareció en la habitación desierta que se veía en la pantalla- ¿Estas listo?

No lo sé…- el rubio apareció sollozando.

Oh, vamos…- lo animó la morena- Si Taichi, Ken, Koushiro, Jyou y millares de hombres han sobrevivido a las ecografías, estoy plenamente convencida de que tú también podrás hacerlo. Además, recordá- Jiminisu señaló a Ishida con un dedo acusador- que seré yo quien lo lleve en su vientre durante nueve meses y quien debe someterse a la tortura del parto, y no tú, así que debería ser yo la asustada.

Los labios de Yamato comenzaron a temblar y abrazó a su mujer con fuerza.

_La transmisión fue interrumpida._

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- cuestionó Kamiya.

¡Yo no seré así!- se quejó el rubio.

Por supuesto que si- lo contradijo Jiminisu.

El Dios comenzó a exasperarse.

¿Qué les pedí¡Presten atención a la continuación!

La pantalla volvió a encenderse automáticamente.

… y bueno, cuando volví para llevarla al hospital, me encontré con… _esto_...- el rubio extrajo un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Mamoru lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. En él reconoció la letra estirada y un tanto desprolija de su hermana. Leyó la nota, rápidamente, y la volvió a las manos de Ishida.

_"Yamato: no creo justo hacerte pasar por este "suplicio". No me busques en el hospital. _

_Te amamos."_

¿Y tú le obedeciste?- el moreno continuaba incrédulo.

Fui al hospital- respondió el rubio, mientras que comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro.- Pero me dijeron que ella había pedido expresamente que no me dejaran entrar.

Demonios…

¡Mini!- el grito excitado de Jun tomó por sorpresa a los hombres. Al instante, las mujeres y Mamoru se abalanzaron sobre la recién llegado, Akara, Hikari, Miyako y Mimi con los pequeños aún en brazos.

Kamiya parecía algo shockeada, y solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza antes las preguntas impacientes de sus amigas, y acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de su hermano, quien la abrazaba con fuerza. Por momentos, se ponía en puntas de pie y buscaba con la mirada a su marido.

Cuando Yamato logró reponerse de la sorpresa, fue hasta donde se hallaba la castaña. Las muchachas lo dejaron pasar sin inconvenientes, aunque el moreno estuvo algo más receloso. Llegó donde su esposa, y le acarició el rostro. En sus ojos, brillaba una sola pregunta.

Matt…- murmuró Jiminisu- Debo hablar contigo.

La pareja observó a su alrededor. Mimi entendió la indirecta.

El cuarto de Shizue esta vacío- comentó la ex pelirrosada.

Ishida y (ex) Kamiya entraron al cuarto de la pequeña.

¿Qué sucede?- interrogó el rubio, quien había comenzado a asustarse.

Jiminisu lo invitó a sentarse en la cama, aunque ella permaneció de pie.

Bueno… pues, yo… debo decirte algo muy importante, Yamato.

Lárgalo de una vez, Mini, por favor…- pidió el ojiazul, tomándola de las manos.

Es que…- la castaña se agacho, hasta que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura- … no vamos a tener un bebe, Yamato.

**-¿Qué!**- Ishida se puso lívido, y comenzó a temblar-** ¿Pero como puede ser, si…!**

Jiminisu le impuso silencio colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

No vamos a tener un bebe,- explicó- … _porque vamos a tener dos_.

_La transmisión fue interrumpida._

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la pareja Ishida.

Los ojos de Jiminisu y Yamato aún continuaban clavados en la pantalla, pues no habían conseguido moverse. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, como las habían colocado al iniciar la transmisión.

Poco a poco, giraron las cabezas, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Durante un par de segundos, mantuvieron una mirada inexpresiva y sorprendida, pero eso no duró mucho.

Jiminisu fue la primera en reaccionar. Lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas morenas, mientras que no podía contener la risa. Al instante, Yamato reaccionó, y sus ojos azules se aguaron, para terminar de expresar su emoción en un fuerte abrazo en el que atrapó a la muchacha.

Gemelos… vamos a tener gemelos…- eran las únicas emocionadas palabras que se podían escuchar por entre la mata de cabello castaño.

Mellizos- lo corrigió Virginia, sonriendo como si la sola mención de esa palabra le trajera gratos recuerdos.

Una nena y un varón, si les interesa saberlo- acotó Ronald.

Tamiko y Takeshi Ishida Kamiya- murmuró Cyllan, también perdida en buenos recuerdos- Imposible separarlos.

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y la pantalla, a encenderse.

Se ve una habitación oscura y en penumbras, en la que apenas puede distinguirse el contorno de una cama, las siluetas de un armario y de un escritorio…

Repentinamente, un rayo de luz que penetra por la puerta recientemente entreabierta, inunda la habitación. Una sombra se introduce en ella y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

Take… Take…- es muy difícil y casi imposible captar ese imperceptible murmullo.

Definitivamente, la voz femenina no tiene verdaderas intenciones de despertar a nadie, si eso es realmente lo que esta haciendo.

Una risa pícara, soltada sin intención, permite que los digielegidos perciban las intenciones ligeramente… "malvadas" de la muchacha.

¡SPLASH!

¿Por qué ese ruido me resulto "peligrosamente" conocido?- murmuró Hikari en el oído de su cuñada.

"Si el río suena es porque agua trae"- solamente respondió la pelirroja.

Y no puedes imaginarte _cuanta agua…- _le susurró Tarod.

Un grito precedió al ruido que produce el líquido al ser derramado. Y luego, tres palabras. Tres únicos palabras que constituían el desentrañamiento de todo el misterio.

¡TAMIKO ISHIDA KAMIYA!

Ahora es posible presenciar un jardín, tranquilo, equilibrado, sumido en esa paz perfecta de los sábados a las ocho de la mañana.

El encantamiento no dura mucho. A los pocos segundos, se ve pasar a una veloz silueta femenina, corriendo a todo lo que le dan las piernas y riendo a carcajada viva. Detrás suyo, y con solo unos segundos de distancia, pasa a la misma velocidad una figura masculina.

El jardín desemboca repentinamente en un pasillo sin salida. La muchacha esta acorralada. Busca diferentes métodos de escape, desde las cosquillas hasta la súplica de rodillas. Ninguna le funciona. Su captor es implacable. La "¿víctima?" se ve bañada por una bien merecida ducha de agua fría.

Esta bien, Takeshi. Dale una tregua- pidió una femenina. Apareció entonces Jiminisu en escena, cuya entrada fue acompañada por un corto jadeo. El cabello castaño en franco desorden sobre sus hombros que, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, están cubiertos por un delantal lleno de tierra. Habrán pasado casi veinte años, pero apenas se le notan en pequeñas arrugas que tiene en la frente y en la comisura de la boca.

Como tú quieras, mamá- obedece el muchacho, apagando la manguera. Puede apreciarse entonces su figura, vestida de pijama. Es alto y delgado, de piel y cabellos morenos, nariz prominente, boca suave y grandes y dulces ojos azules.

Tamiko, cuando te pedí que despertaras a tu hermano, me refería exactamente a un método más… como decirlo… más… _convencional_- profirió la mujer

Nunca especificaste- replicó su hija.

Eres igual a Yamato- se quejó Kamiya.

La muchacha sacudió su cabellera color castaño oscuro, larga hasta la cintura. Entrecerró sus hermosos ojos color cielo, mientras se acercaba a su mellizo, quien la abrazó delicadamente por la cintura. Se llevó una mano a su boca perfecta, mientras decía con voz pícara.

No sé si deba tomar eso como un cumplido.

Oí eso Tamiko.

La chica Ishida tragó saliva, mientras veía entrar en escena la alta figura de su padre.

Los años no habían sido tan benévolos con él como con su esposa pero, aunque ya maduro, Yamato seguía siendo el Apolo que era en su juventud y seguía despertando las mismas apasionadas sensaciones.

Te doy dos segundos para que prepares tu defensa.

Oh, papito… bueno, yo… veras… je, je, je… ¿ya te he dicho el día de hoy lo mucho que te quiero?- tartamudeo Tamiko, mientras su mellizo gesticulaba imitándola de una manera muy cómica.

Oh… Dios…- fue lo único que pudo articular Jiminisu, resumiendo perfectamente todo lo que tanto ella como Yamato pensaban.

No, no, ningún _dios_- se quejó Cyllan- Aquí yo veo uno solo y es **_total y absolutamente_** **MÍO _("Mío"…_**_ solo puedo decir una cosa: **jeje**)._

Si, si, como digas Cylli-trató de tranquilizarla Virginia- Ya todos sabemos eso.

Muy cierto- corroboró Tarod.- Solo una cosa Gin: nunca jamás vuelvas a llamarla Cilly¿oíste?.

Como gustes- respondió la pelirroja, mientras observaba con asombro que los labios del ¿hombre? formaban con desprecio dos palabras parecidas a "Cyllan Toln"

Pero hay cosas que no todos saben- interrumpió la rubia, para romper el tenso silencio.

¿Cómo que?- interrogó Akara.

Como algo sobre los… "pequeños" a los que acabamos de visitar- arguyó Hermione- ¿O acaso no les interesa?

¡CLARO QUE SI!- clamaron todos al unísono.

Vamos, no pueden dejarme sin saber como tendré que sobrellevar a mis "adorables" sobrinos- bromeó Takeru.

Muy divertido, hermano.

Tamiko y Takeshi tienen casi diecisiete años y todo lo parecidos que son al conocerlos por primera vez lo son de diferentes al profundizar en una relación con ellos.

_-Y no sé como hace Satoshi para quererlos tanto a ambos_- comentó Hermione en un tono de voz casi imperceptible, pero que Mimi no pudo dejar de notar.

Físicamente, son muy parecidos a Jiminisu, pero tienen los ojos "Ishida" _(marca registrada D)_, aunque quien haya observado un poco más sabrá que…

Tamiko tiene los ojos de Yamato y Takeshi los de Takeru- fue la menor Yagami la que interrumpió al de lentes.

Exacto, Hikari- continuó Harry- Leoninos, nacidos un "funesto" 20 de Agosto. Como ya deben de haber notado, la parte problemática aquí es Tamiko...

¡Mi nena no es problemática!- se quejó Yamato.

Es una manera de decir, Ishida, no te enojes. Quiere hacerse la dura y parecer fuerte, pero en realidad es muy sensible. Tiene buen corazón y no tiene miedo de demostrarlo con la gente que quiere. Pero... ¡cuidado! No le mientas ni la engañes, porque les aseguró que no vivirían para contarlo. Encuentra una gran descarga en su música, con la que aprendió a contenerse desde muy pequeña. Tiene pocos amigos, pero de calidad. Es un tanto rebelde y poco convencional, porque le gusta ir contra las normas y lo preestablecido. Ponerle límites va a ser una de sus misiones más duras.

Como ella dice generalmente, no tiene ni la más pálida idea de que va a hacer de su futuro, pero, si quieren saberlo, puedo comentarles que será una muy buena profesora de música.

¿Y su… este… como decirlo- el rubio se puso nervioso-… vida social?

¿A sus amores te refieres?

Si a eso se refiere- interrumpió Jiminisu.

No, esta vez si que no puedo decirles nada- Ishida miro amenazadoramente al Señor del Caos, como tratando de presionarlo, pero el azabache solo se encogió de hombros- Primero, porque tiene un amor platónico que es ultra-archi-queterecontra- secreto y que solo pocas personas privilegiadas (como yo, por ejemplo) conocen. Y segundo, porque aún no ha descubierto lo que siente por el que será el gran amor de su vida, y cuando lo noté, tardará muuuucho tiempo en aceptarlo.

Pero… si Tamiko es la parte "terrible" de mis hijos, Takeshi ha de ser un ángel…- reflexionó Jiminisu.

Ni lo creas, Mini- Espera a conocerla y verás lo que es bueno…

Eso me recuerda- interrumpió Tarod- que aún no hemos hablado sobre la parte masculina de la dupla y el tiempo vuela. ¡Apúrense!

_-No sabía que tuvieras alas_- susurró sensualmente la rubia en su oído.

Parece que Takeshi ha tenido la suerte de parecerse a Takeru y a la parte _racional_ de Jiminisu un poco más que su hermana. Pero, oigan bien: solo un poco.

¿Cómo que a mi parte racional¡YO SOY TODA RACIONAL!- gritó Kamiya, y Sora tuvo que detenerla antes de que matara al pelirrojo a golpes.

Si, claro como tu digas- una gota de sudor recorrió el contorno del rostro del muchacho- no es tan cerrado como su hermana, pero tiene momentos de honda depresión en los que nadie _(o **casi** nadie, pero ese es un tema muy delicado y profundo que no debe ser tratado ahora_), puede sacarlo a flote. Es una de esas personas de corazón tierno, de las que todos quieren estar al lado. Sin embargo, a veces resurge su lado maléfico (herencia de Yamato, sin lugar a dudas) y hay que temblar, porque removerá cielo y tierra hasta conseguir lo que quiere.- el pelirrojo se detuvo, observando con incredulidad el papel que tenía en la mano, para luego alzar la vista, interrogante- ¿quién recorcholis escribió esta porquería?

Yo- fue la única respuesta de su hermana.

Ron la fulmino con la mirada.

¿Y realmente lo piensas?

La pelirroja suspiró, dándose aires de mujer flechada por Cupido.

Y… quién sabe…

La cara de Weasley se puso bordo

Pues haz lo que quieras, pero no me involucres a mi en esto, arregla las cuentas con tu noviecito

¿Qué?- preguntó el azabache desde la otra punta de la sala, seguramente alertado por ese cosquilleo que se siente cuando se habla de uno.

Nada amor, sigue con lo tuyo- fue la respuesta de la menor presente, a la que el joven obedeció inmediatamente- Ahora, Ron, te agradecería que no nos hicieras demorar más y continuaras¿no, Tarod?

El dios, que se había mantenido al margen para disfrutar de cómo la pelirroja dominaba la situación, solo intervino cuando esto le fue explícitamente requerido.

Siempre estás en lo correcto, Gin

¡Ojo con mi chica, caótico!- advirtió el moreno a los gritos

Tranquilo, copia barata, tengo esposa, un hijo genial, dos hijas maravillosas y otra en camino- repuso Tarod, abrazándose a Cyllan-¿feliz?

Harry no se digno a contestar y solo se dio vuelta.

Ahora Ronald, si tan sólo prosiguieras…

¡No diré esto!- se escandalizo el pelirrojo

_-Lo dirás_- dijo su hermana en tono suave y sibilante, pero con una mirada en sus ojos castaños que habría asustado al más valiente- No sé si lo sabías, _hermanito, _pero una de dos, o dices lo que esta escrito en ese papel o te hago comer ese papel, tu eliges. Sin contar con que será muy divertido oírlo de tu boca.

Si las miradas mataran, Virginia Weasley hubiera caído fulminada en ese preciso instante, pero cómo no es el caso, Ron no tuvo más remedio que pronunciar la odiosa frase, aunque se dio el gusto de, después de cada palabra, levantar la vista y dirigirle una mirada de puro odio a su hermanita.

Es digno hijo de su padre- Yamato levanto los ojos, asombrado, y ni hablar de Jiminisu- y, como él, es _guapísimo y un gran conquistador_.- las últimas palabras, Weasley las pronunció en una velocidad desorbitante, tratando de hacer el bochornoso momento lo más corto posible.- Es mujeriego a morir, pero no soporta un amor más que un corto tiempo, y siempre acaba llorando los desengaños en el regazo de su prima.

La castaña tomó entonces el lugar del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se sonrojara por lo que acababa de decir.

Parece que lo único que esta familia puede hacer es dar artistas, y Takeshi no iba a ser la excepción.

¿Qué hace?- interrogó Miyako.

Pinta. O, mejor dicho, dibuja. Le gusta mucho dibujar personas.

¿-Ah, si?. ¿Y lo hace con modelos?

Claro que si. No hay uno entre ustedes que no haya posado aunque solo sea una vez para él. Él acepta a cualquiera que venga a ofrecerse voluntariamente, aunque, claro esta, él también tiene sus favoritos. Por ejemplo, siempre le ha gustado retratar a Sora y a Shizue, porque dice que ambas tienen un candor especial para posar. Últimamente, se había entusiasmado mucho con Hikari, pero desertó hace poco, porque dice que su tía tiene una luz interior que aún no ha logrado retratar, y que sin ella, el dibujo no tiene gracia.- Takeru sonrió inconscientemente, sintiendo una fuerte afinidad con su sobrino )-Eso si- Granger sonrió pícaramente- una de las cosas que más ama en el mundo es retratar a su prima. Porque, según él, no hay modelo más perfecta en este mundo que Narumi. Bueno, pero no es tiempo aún para hablar de ella.- la unigénita se frotó las manos- Ken… Miyako… ha llegado su hora.

**Notas de la Autora: **

¡Miserables! (No se enojen, es una manera de decir) ¡Ni un review¡Ni uno solo! Al menos podrían dejarlo para hacerme saber que detestan esta historia¿no?. De todos modos, yo voy a seguirla, aunque más no sea por mi, que me hace bien sacarme de la cabeza todos estas historias chifladas que andan rondándome. Bueno, esta vez hagan un esfuercito y déjenme un mensajito, por muy mínimo que sea, que yo voy a saber apreciarlo.

**¡Gracias (igual) por leer!**

**Estrella de la Tarde**

PD: Más que "retratar" a su prima, yo diría que lo que Takeshi ama es "a" su prima¿ne?


End file.
